Age Ain't Nothing But A Number
by SRCL
Summary: This goes with my one-shot School Shooting, and is about Lilly; the goddaughter of Chibs who moved to Charming after her parents passed away. It's a story about growing up and facing everything that life throws at you.
1. Wrecked Car

Lilly was sprawled across the couch in the clubhouse; trying not to think about how many of the men she considered her uncles and brothers who had been fucked on this very couch because it was a quite disturbing thought honestly.

This day had been a real pain in the ass day.

First, her alarm clock didn't go off this morning which meant that she was late for work.

Second, the office had been a fucking mess when she got there since neither she or Gemma had been there for two days.

Third, almost of all most of her mechanics had taken her off for the day to handle some club business leaving her with two mechanics and a whole lot of work to do when she arrived after school.

Fourth, she had one of the most disrespectfull clients ever who had called her a whore among other things.

Fifth, her head was pounding and she couldn't wait to get home, but Jax had borrowed her car earlier that afternoon without informing her which lead to her being stuck at the clubhouse as she really didn't have the energy to walk home right now. So over-all this day had just been crap.

The sound of the door opening made Lilly look up from her place on the couch and she saw Jax walk through it with his usual confident stride. "Hey Lills" he told her as he sunk down in the chair opposite to the couch.

The young woman on the couch glared at the blonde biker. "Don't you 'Hey Lills' me. Where the fuck did you take my car Jackson Piermont Teller?" she asked him as she sat up and crossed her arms.

"Oh that, just needed to borrow it" he said with a shrug.

"Have you heard of fucking asking?" she questioned him.

"Yeah about that" Jax said as he scratched the top of his head; not a good indication as Lilly's glare grew more fierce. "There were some problems, nothing too serious, but you car needs some maintance" Jax informed her.

With an annoyed sigh Lilly pushed herself off the couch. "What the fuck have you done this time?" she asked as she headed towards the door with Jax following behind her knowning that all hell would break loose once she saw the car.

"You better take a look for yourself" Jax suggested.

"Where is it then?" Lilly asked him with a frown on her face. Jax pointed towards one of the hangers.

As she approached it she could see a few of the Sons surrounding it. Jax trailed behind, not too closely as he didn't know what her reaction would be once she spotted the car.

Lilly froze in her step as she saw the wreck she'd once called her car. For a moment she stood in complete silence; shocked by how badly they'd managed to fuck up her car.

Suddenly she swirled around and headed for Jax, spouting of curses in foreign languages which most of the Sons didn't understand shit of. "_Vafffanculo_! _Ma' va te ne a fanculo_!" she said as she approached him.

Jax on the other hand was backing away from her, his hands held up in surrender. "Calm down, Lills" he told her which made her completely lose it.

"Calm down?! _Ti ammazzo_! You wrecked my car, you _pezzo di merda_!" she shouted and just as she was about lunge herself at him a strong arm wrapped itself around her narrow waist and held her back.

"Let go of me, _segarsi_!" she shouted angrily, but the arm remained around her waist until it's owner suddenly slung her over his shoulder. "What the fuck. Put me the fuck down!" she ordered whoever was carrying her.

"_Cazzo di merda_!" she yelled towards Jax who just stood back and looked on as Happy carried away the seventeen year old girl who was still shouting at him in some other fucking language that he didn't understand shit of; although he'd managed to pick up on the fact that she was royally pissed at him.

"Damn" Tig stated from where he was leaning towards the wall outside the hanger. "That's one crazy bitch" he said with a bit of admiration in his voice.

* * *

Vaffanculo - Fuck off

Ma' va te ne a fanculo - Go fuck yourself

Ti ammazzo - I'll kill you

Pezzo di merda - Piece of shit

Segarsi - Jerkoff

Cazzo di merda - Dickfaced piece of shit


	2. Cemetary Walking

**Lilly is seventeen years old in this chapter, I'll be trying to post them in a chronicle order. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

* * *

The dark surrounded her completely as she walked across the cemetery, enjoying the feeling of the soft grass underneath her bare feet.

It was a bit freaky to think that someone was buried underneath her. That the corpse of a human laid here; a human who had once loved, who had hurt, who had lost. Just like her. One day she would be six feet under herself. It was a strange thought, but hopefully that wouldn't occur until years from now. Seventeen was a bit too young, she had decided.

The sound of someone stepping on a twig made her swirl around, ready to defend herself against a possible attacker. As the person stepped out of the shadows, Lilly's eyes widened slightly. "Jax?" she questioned with disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him, confused by the sudden appearance of the blonde biker.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the younger girl. "Could ask you the same thing" he replied.

Lilly felt a shiver travel down her spine as a cold breeze hit her; the weather in California couldn't be more different than the one in Sweden, but it was still a bit chilly, especially during the night. "Do you normally walk alone in cemeteries in the middle of the night?" she asked him as she pulled her cardigan closer to her body, wrapping her arms around herself to keep from freezing her ass off.

"Maybe" Jax replied with an amused smirk. "Want some company?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders, which he decided to take as a yes.

They walked silently side by side for a moment until Jax broke it. "So are you gonna' tell me what you're actually doing out here, darling?" he asked her, the curious tone in his voice not escaping Lilly's attention.

Once again she shrugged her shoulders lightly, not knowing exactly what to answer. Why did she wander around the cemetery at night? "Just thinking" she replied vaguely after a few moments of silence between the two.

Jax nodded thoughtfully. "I get that, I'm here for the same reason I guess" he replied. "A penny for your thoughts?" Jax said with a small smile.

Lilly laughed softly. "Sorry Teller, my thoughts are worth a hell of a lot more than a penny" she responded with a small smile as she focused her gaze straight-ahead rather than looking at Jax.

"How you liking Charming so far?" Jax questioned, changing the subject as he felt that she wouldn't open up to him, not that he really expected her to.

"It's small" Lilly replied bluntly making Jax burst out laughing.

"Yeah, it is" he replied.

Lilly smiled at her own bluntness before continuing. "You know when everything went down, and Chibs came over seas and told me that I was coming to live with him, I didn't know what to expect. He'd told us a lot about it, but I've always considered myself a city girl, not a small-town in California girl" she developed her thoughts.

"Have you become a small-town in California girl yet, darling?" Jax asked.

Lilly shrugged. "No, I don't think so. Not yet at least" she answered before glancing at the blonde out of the corner of her eye. "You all have been so good to me though, welcoming me into your family" Lilly stated.

Jax gave her a soft smile. "Darling, you are family. Chibs is a Son, he's family, which makes you family, makes you a part of the club" Jax explained to her.

Lilly turned her ocean-blue eyes towards him, she noticed the way the moon reflected on his quite pale skin. "You're all about family, huh?" she asked.

Jax nodded. "Yeah, I am" he stated, pausing for a moment before continuing. "My father, the founder of the Sons, once told me that the club, and everyone connected to it, is family. We might not be saints, but we do take care of our own, of our family. I have no doubt in my mind that any of my brothers would lay down their life for me, just like I would for them. And as well all would do for the old ladies, for the club kids, for you. So yeah, I guess we are all about family" Jax responded.

The two of them fell silent for a couple of moments, Jax letting his small speech sink in and Lilly progressing what she's just been told. "That's beautiful" Lilly finally stated.

"Yeah, it is" Jax agreed. "You ready to go home, darling?" he asked.

Lilly nodded slowly. "Yeah, no more cemetery walking tonight" she responded and headed towards the front gate, but Jax grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride" he offered.

"It's okay, I can walk" Lilly replied, not wanting to become a burden.

"Darling, it's either you walking and me driving right beside you, or both of us on the bike. I ain't leaving you alone in the middle of the night" he stated, his blue eyes met hers.

Lilly held his gaze for a couple of moments before giving in. "Fine, but seriously Jax, we are in Charming, can't be nothing too bad happening here" she stated as they began walking towards the back road.

"You'd be surprised" Jax muttered under his breath. Although Lilly captured the words and glanced at him, but did not ask him about it as it seemed like it was not meant for her ears.


	3. Baby-Sitting

**In this chapter Lilly is seventeen years old still, and we see her interacting with Happy. As always I love hearing what you think about it. Oh and by the way, the language Lilly swears in from time to time is Italian. **

* * *

Lilly sat with her legs crossed underneath her on the old, black, worn out leather couch, her eyes studying the man sitting in the chair opposite to her. Tan skin, lean body, shaved head, a hell of a lot of tattoos, dark eyes and an emotionless facial expression.

Frankly, he reminded her slightly of her uncle Gio. The two men shared the same harsh exterior, which would make most people flee if the men as much as directed a look towards them. Lilly wasn't most people though, growing up the way she did, she was more than used to being around people who seemed harsh and cold on the outside, but who were actually some of the most loyal and giving people she'd met in her life.

Over the years she had learned not to judge people on the way they looked. Hell, if people judged her based on her appearance, ninety-nine percent of them would be wrong. Lilly was sure of it. The brown soft curls, the freckles spread across her nose and cheeks, the bright smile and ocean-blue eyes fooled most people.

"So how come you're the one to baby-sit me today? Most times it's the prospect's job" Lilly asked, curious as to why the man they referred to as the killer was tasked with baby sitting someone as unimportant as herself, when it was usually Juice's job.

The man, Happy, turned his gaze from the TV to the young girl sitting on the sofa. She had been studying him for the last minutes, but for some reason it hadn't bothered him. Had it been anyone else, it probably would have. There was something special with this one though, he just hadn't figured out what it was yet. "Prospect is at the clubhouse" he responded vaguely, not sure how much he should tell her.

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "I ain't dumb, alright. I know that you would not be here, baby-sitting me if it wasn't anything serious going on" she told him.

Happy looked at her, his face blank. "I do what Clay tells me to do" he responded.

Lilly rolled her blue eyes at his vague answers. "Obviously Clay is not going to tell someone, who is known as killer, to baby-sit a seventeen year old, unimportant girl if it ain't something serious going down" she reasoned.

She could have sworn she saw the corner of his mouth twitch, but the rest of his face remained expressionless. "You're one curious bitch, ain't you" Happy stated.

Lilly nodded, not taking any offence to being called a bitch. It wasn't like it was the first time someone called her a bitch. "Yes, as a matter of a fact I am. And as you just told me you do what Clay tells you, my guess is that he told you that you are not to leave me alone until whatever is going down blows over, am I correct?" Lilly said, leaning forward, her elbows on her knees and her head resting in her hands as she studied the man opposite to her with an amused smirk.

Happy merely gave her another one of his blank looks.

"I'll take that as a yes" Lilly stated. "All I'm saying is that I ain't stupid, I know that something big is going on, otherwise they wouldn't put the probably most capable and dangerous Son to baby-sit me. I can go on with all this shit forever" she stated, knowing that he wasn't a man who appreciated a lot of rambling.

"You trying to blackmail me, little girl?" he questioned her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Lilly shook her head. "Nah, listen, whatever is going on I've probably been around worse shit in my life. It's not like I grew up all innocent and shit. I might be seventeen, but I've been through more shit than most of your brothers. I am more than capable of taking care of myself, but it would be much easier if I knew what I was dealing with" Lilly laid all the cards on the table, then waited for him to respond.

"You think you've seen worse shit than the Sons have?" he questioned.

"Not all Sons, but I mean seriously, that idiot Kyle who was ex-communicated because he left Opie behind. He pissed himself at the sound of sirens and left a brother behind. What kind of coward does that" Lilly responded.

"He ain't a Son anymore" Happy replied. For some reason he found himself enjoying listening to her thoughts and rambling about all this shit. Usually it would have pissed him off to have someone so up in the Sons' business.

"Nah, he ain't, but where I come from, he would be six feet under the moment we knew what he'd done" Lilly shot back.

Once again she noticed the small twitch in the corner of his full lips. "You're one tough little girl, ain't you?" he stated, sounding slightly impressed with the girl.

"Not by choice, I've been forced to be tough. So can you please just tell me what the fuck is going on. Gotta' know if I need to get my gun or not" Lilly told him.

"You've got a gun stashed around here?" Happy asked.

Lilly nodded. "One in the piano over there, one behind some of the books in the shelf, one in the bathroom, one in the kitchen and one in my bedroom" she accounted for some of the guns she'd hidden around the house.

Happy's eyebrows shot up. "Chibs know about those?" he asked.

"Of course" she responded.

Happy nodded slowly, going over his options in his mind. Obviously she'd been raised in a way that lead to her being able to take care of herself, and he hadn't been told to keep her out of the loop. But she was just a kid, seventeen fucking years old. Should she really know that the Mayans had threatened her life?

"Some of the Son's enemies might have found out about you, might have threatened you in one way or another" Happy stated, not telling her too much, but still letting her know what was going on.

Lilly nodded. "Guess I'm getting my gun then" she stated as she pushed herself off the couch and headed towards the piano.

Happy leaned back and enjoyed watching her hips sway back and forth as she walked, really liking the way her ass looked in those jeans.

She might be a kid, a seventeen year old, but she had one hell of a body.

* * *

Happy was in the kitchen getting himself a beer when he heard the knock on the door. Placing his bottle on the counter he grabbed his gun and headed towards the living room and the door.

As he walked into the room he saw that the door had already been opened by Lilly. His gaze darkened at the thought of her being so damn careless. It could have been anyone on the other side of that door; Mayans for example.

Walking swiftly across the room, he pushed Lilly backwards as she was about to pay for the Chinese food they'd ordered earlier.

"What the hell" Lilly cursed in objection, as Happy paid the delivery guy who had been scared shitless when he saw the scary looking man walk across the room. The girl had been hot as fuck, but no girl was worth dealing with a father like this man.

As Happy slammed the door closed, Lilly snatched the plastic bags with food out of his hands. "Thank you for that humiliating episode" she snarled at him and headed towards the kitchen.

Happy, who was kind of angry himself, walked after her. "Don't open the fucking door the next time" he barked at her.

Lilly raised an eyebrow at him. "Please, it's not like I ain't on the safe side" she said, turning her back towards him and pulling her white t-shirt up, revealing a gun tucked into her jeans waist line.

"Did something right at least" Happy muttered himself, earning a glare from Lilly.

"_Che coglione_" Lilly muttered in Italian as she walked over to the kitchen table, card box with Chinese food in her hand and a bottle of Coca-Cola in her other.

She sank down on one of the chairs and began eating. Happy sat opposite to her and ate his own food. Lilly once again took to studying the man in front of her. During this single day she had heard him talk more than she had since she first arrived in Charming.

Lilly thought back on the night she'd been walking around the cemetery and what Jax had told her about the club, and it's values. "You're all about the club, ain't you?" she asked him as she wrapped some noodles around her fork.

Happy looked up at her, and then nodded after a moment.

Lilly nodded thoughtfully and continued eating. A few minutes of silence passed between the two before Lilly once again broke the silence.

"So what do you do for yourself?" she asked him.

"What you mean?" Happy asked.

Lilly took a gulp of Coca-Cola before answering his question. "I mean, you do all this shit for the club. What do you do just for you? Something that doesn't include the club, just you" Lilly explained her question.

Happy shrugged. "I don't know" he replied.

Lilly sensed that he wasn't ready to talk about himself just yet so she let it go for now. The two of them continued eating in silence.

* * *

Later that night as Lilly sat in the sofa, her legs pulled up and her arms wrapped around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. A book laid open on the table in front of her. If there was one thing she could always turn to, it was her books.

She hadn't heard from Chibs yet, and was starting to worry about him, as well as the rest of them, to be honest.

Happy had received a call about five minutes ago on his prepaid and had headed to the backyard to have the conversation in private.

The sound of a door opening and closing caught the attention of Lilly. Half a minute later, Happy entered the room once again. "Chibs is on his way" he informed her.

Lilly let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Alright, that's good. It's over then?" she asked. Happy nodded in response as he sunk down in the leather chair.

Lilly continued reading her book, however a small smile spread across her full lips as she felt Happy's eyes on her.

"Drawing" Happy suddenly stated.

"What?" Lilly asked, confused by the sudden statement.

"You asked me earlier, what I do for me, I love to draw" he explained.

Lilly's smile widened. "Really?" she asked.

Happy noticed that she actually sounded genuinely interested. "Yeah" he confirmed.

"That's awesome" Lilly replied enthusiastically, before the two of them fell into a comfortable silence once again.

* * *

Che coglione - What a jackass


	4. Barbeque

**In this chapter Lilly is still seventeen years old. As always I would love to hear what you think about it :)**

* * *

Lilly parked the red truck she'd been given by Chibs when first arriving in Charming on the lot of T-M.

The lot was abandoned at the moment; it was Saturday today, which meant there had been a huge Friday party last night. Even though she had been invited, Lilly had opted not to go and had spent the night watching a movie with Charlotte. These last weeks had been hard on her; school had been overwhelming and she had been on her own a lot since there was a lot going on with the club.

Lilly knew Chibs felt bad about leaving her alone as much as he did, but she wouldn't hold it against him. This club, these people had been a huge part of his life before she arrived in Charming, and she didn't expect him to put them aside just to be home with her every night.

Stepping out of the truck she wandered across the lot. Gemma was throwing a barbeque in the afternoon and Lilly had offered to clean the clubhouse up after the party. At first Gemma had objected, said it was the prospect's job, but Lilly had insisted. So here she was, ready to put her fair share of labour into throwing a barbeque. She might a horrible cook, but she could definitely help out in other ways.

As she opened the door to the clubhouse, her nose wrinkled at the smell of alcohol, pussy and puke. Drunken bodies were covering much of the area, the floor as well as the bar.

Knowing that they would need some coffee once they woke up, Lilly carefully stepped over the knocked out bodies to reach the kitchen. When she reached the doorway she found Juice pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Is there one for me too?" she asked him.

Juice glanced over his shoulder as he poured himself another cup of coffee. "Here you go" he said with a wide grin as he handed her a cup.

Lilly gave him a thankful smile as she took a sip of coffee. "Oh, this is heaven" she said with a small smile as she glanced over her shoulder, her gaze on the unconscious men and women. "Wild party last night?" she questioned.

Juice nodded. "Oh yeah" he responded.

Lilly frowned. "You don't seem too tired" she stated.

"I kept calm last night, cleaning after them while hungover ain't a good time" he explained and gestured towards the main room.

Lilly laughed softly. "I can imagine" she said with a grin. "Well, I'm gonna head to the back and get the stuff then I'm waking those assholes up, we need to get to cleaning" she stated before placing the now empty coffee cup on a counter and heading out of the kitchen, towards the back of the clubhouse.

As she rounded the corner to the corridor she walked into something, something hard. Lilly felt herself falling towards the floor and closed her eyes, expecting the pain any moment. That was when she felt the warm hand grab her wrist and pull her back up.

As she opened her eyes she looked into the dark eyes of Happy. The two of them stood silent for a moment, mere inches apart. A small smile spread across her full lips. "Thanks, Hap" she said.

Happy just nodded. This was the moment they were supposed to keep on doing whatever they'd been doing before. The moment when they were supposed to push past the other and Lilly would head towards the back while Happy would go wherever he was planning to go.

However both of them seemed to let the moment pass by as they looked into each other's eyes.

It wasn't until they heard footsteps coming down the hall that they snapped out of it. "Sorry" Lilly said hastily before pushing past him, her arm brushing against his bare skin.

As the seventeen year old girl hurried down the hall to the room where the club kept their cleaning supplies, Happy's dark gaze followed her. He hadn't expected to see her here, not this early at least.

"Hey Hap" Juice said as he rounded the corner and saw the enforcer of the Sons standing with just a pair of baggy jeans on. "You find that cleaning shit, Lills?" he called out as he saw the younger girl down the hall.

"Yeah, I've got it" Lilly said, throwing a broom and bucket towards him, which Juice somehow managed to catch.

Happy frowned slightly. Why the hell was she helping the prospect clean up? That wasn't her damn job, it was the prospect's.

Juice headed towards the main room once again, figuring he might as well get started, as it would probably take quite some time. Lilly grabbed the rest of the cleaning supplies and headed towards the main room.

"Why you doing his job?" Happy asked, his voice raspier than usual, most likely a combination of lots of drinking and smoking last night as well as the fact that he just woke up.

"I ain't doing his job, I'm just helping him out" Lilly replied.

Happy crossed his arms, stepping into her path, efficiently stopping her from going by him. Lilly raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at him. "Why?" he questioned.

Lilly's eyebrows furrowed at the question. "Why what?" she asked him, confused by his reaction to helping Juice out a little.

"Why are you helping him with his job?" Happy developed his question.

"Honestly?" she asked him. Happy nodded. "Because I'm shit at cooking so I won't be able to help out later, I'm good at cleaning though, so I might as well do what I'm good at" she reasoned before she pushed past him and headed down the hall.

After nearly falling over his sleeping body, Lilly hit Tig repeatedly with the broom until he growled dangerously and slowly opened one day. "Come on, Tiggy" Lilly said. "Time to get up" she ordered him.

Tig slowly opened both of his eyes and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall above the bar. "Shouldn't you be at school, Sunshine?" he asked her, confused with her being at the clubhouse this time of the morning.

Lilly rolled her eyes at the hungover man. "Saturday. No school" she replied dryly before hitting him with the broom one more time…

* * *

Later that day Lilly was leaning against the brick wall, enjoying observing the crowd of people that had gathered at T-M. Gemma sure knew how to throw a barbeque, reminded Lilly a bit of her _nonna_ actually.

Lilly's blue eyes travelled across the lot. Chibs was sitting at one of the tables talking to Jax and Bobby. His brown eyes shone with happiness and his smile was wide. It was a relief to see her godfather so relaxed and at ease with his brothers.

Lilly watched as Chibs called for the prospect to get them more beers. Her gaze followed Juice as he strode across the lot. The prospect was toned in all the right places, and he had a gorgeous smile. Usually she might have gone for him, but there was only one man occupying her thoughts at the moment.

Frankly, she was embarrassed about the whole thing; since he baby-sat her a couple of weeks ago, there had been some kind of sexual tension between the two. And he was in her head, constantly. It was annoying really. Lilly had been so caught up in her thoughts about the man, that she didn't notice said man walking up and leaning back towards the brick wall just beside her.

"You got a crush on him, or something?" the sound of the raspy voice questioning her feelings about the prospect, made Lilly snap out of her daze and glance to her right. He was wearing a black wife beater under his cut, and the sun reflected beautifully on his brown skin.

"What?" she asked him, confused by his question.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see him rolling his dark eyes. "Do you have a crush on the prospect?" he asked her once again, his gaze focused straight ahead rather than on her.

"What would made you think that?" she responded, turning her head to the side to study his reactions.

"Answer" Happy simply replied.

Lilly's browns furrowed at his response. It was one thing for her to be daydreaming about him, but he could have any woman he would like, why the hell would he care about her? "Nah, I don't" Lilly replied shortly before pushing herself off the wall and heading towards the table where Chibs sat.

The Scott glanced up as Lilly approached the table. The conversation between the enforcer of the club and his daughter had not gone unnoticed by him, but he hadn't been able to hear what they were talking about. The slightly annoyed look on her face told him that it hadn't been a good one. As she reached them, he extended his arm and pulled her into a side hug. "How you doing, sweetheart?" he questioned her.

"I'm good" she said with a soft smile.

"What did Hap say to ya?" the Scott asked, watching his goddaughter's face closely.

"Just asked me if I had a crush on the prospect, no freakin' idea why though" Lilly responded, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Chibs studied her for a moment before nodding. He gestured for the girl to sit down beside him. "Here, eat some. You're too skinny, lassie" he said with a smile, which Lilly responded as she dug into the plate filled with lots of good food.

"You sound like my _nonna_, Chibs" she replied between bites.

* * *

**Nonna - Grandma in Italian**


	5. Filthy Biker Whore

**This is kind of short, but as always I would love to hear what you've got to say about it and the story as a whole. **

* * *

Walking down the halls she could hear the whispers spreading like fire as she passed by the students of Charming High School. Despite the name of the small town, the people living in it weren't very charming.

Being connected to a Son drew a lot of attention in this town; from some it was positive while it was negative from others. But Lilly had never particularly enjoyed being in the spotlight, it just wasn't her thing.

Reaching her locker, she stopped in front of it and studied the photo hanging on it. It was a photo of her and Jax as they waited for a light to switch while riding. They looked kind of cosy, but that was just how it was when you were riding a bike. You were forced to sit close to the driver as a passenger.

"So, I'm just wondering" Lilly groaned tiredly as she heard the voice of Jenna Hale.

Slowly turning around Lilly plastered a fake smile on her face. "What do you want, Hale?" she asked, not feeling up for the girl's comments at the moment.

Jenna Hale was part of the popular crowd at Charming High, just like Charlotte was. But unlike Charlotte, Jenna wasn't nice. Actually she was a bitch.

"How many of them have you slept with? All of them? Some of them? The blonde, hot one?" Jenna asked with a smirk as the people standing around the hall burst out laughing.

Lilly rolled her blue eyes at the remark. "Well unlike some other people, I don't sleep with everyone I make eye contact with" she replied.

It was well known among the students at the school that Jenna had cheated on her boyfriend, Tyler, many times. As he had cheated on her. Frankly, Lilly had no idea why they were together if they were just going to cheat on each other, but it wasn't her business really.

Jenna looked taken aback for a moment as the hall quieted down and awaited the reaction from the Queen of Charming High.

Before she could respond, Tyler Blackwell stepped up to defend his girlfriend.

The quarterback could not be described as anything other than huge. The eighteen year old was very tall and very muscular. To most people he would seem intimidating, but it wasn't like Lilly hadn't faced opponents who was the equal size as Tyler and who were actually trained in fighting. Tyler had no idea how to fight; she had seen him try once at one of the dances Charlotte had forced her to go to.

"You better watch your mouth, you filthy biker whore" he stated as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Or what?" Lilly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, confused by her question.

Lilly rolled her eyes once again at the boy's stupidity. "What will happen if I don't watch my mouth?" Lilly furthered the question.

For a moment Tyler looked at loss for words just like his girlfriend had been moments ago. "You get hurt" Tyler finally blurted out after several moments of silence.

"Oh yeah?" Lilly asked, which Tyler responded to with a nod. "Hit me" Lilly encouraged him and watched with an amused smirk as the confusion spread across not only Tyler's face, but the crowds' faces as well. "This is your one and only shot, so do it like a man, if it's even possible" Lilly taunted him.

An amused smile spread across her lips as she watched his face grow hot and he looked bothered. "That's what I thought" Lilly replied after a moment and turned away from the teenager.

It all happened quickly. His hand on her shoulder, swirling her around as his hand made contact with her cheek. The crowd standing around them gasped as they waited with excitement to see how the new girl would respond.

"Thanks for making this self defence" Lilly said before stepping forward kneed him in the groin making him bend over.

Not giving him a chance to recover, Lilly uppercutted him making him stumble backwards and fall to the floor.

"And that's what you get for calling someone a filthy biker whore, _pezzo di merda"_ Lilly said harshly before picking up her bag, which she had dropped to the floor earlier, and walking towards the classroom she was having her History lesson in.

"Anything more you want to ask?" she questioned Jenna as she walked past her.

Not waiting for her a response she walked through the aisle the students created for her in the crowd of people.

With a sigh she thought about how much shit she'd receive from the Principal for this.

* * *

Later that day Lilly was sitting in the principal's office with Chibs sitting in a chair beside her.

"So what happened Lilly?" Allison James, the Principal of Charming High, questioned the teenager she leaned forward, taking her glasses off in the process.

Chibs studied his goddaughter as he awaited her answer. Lilly squirmed, uncomfortable with the analysing eyes on her.

"They were just saying some stupid shit" Lilly said. "I simply overreacted" she added as an after-thought.

A frown spread across Principal James' face. "And you are certain that there is not more to it than that? Lilly, I know that the students involved in the fight can be difficult to handle. Just tell me what happened" the Principal encouraged her.

Lilly leaned forward and looked the older woman dead in the eye. "I have told you what happened, now give me my verdict so I can get out of here" Lilly told her sharply earning herself a disapproving look from her godfather.

"Based on what you have told me, I'm forced to suspend you for two weeks" Principal James told the girl with a disapproving look upon her face.

Lilly nodded and stood up, grabbing her bag in the process. "Have a nice day, Principal James" she said politely before turning around and walking out of the office.

Chibs gave the Principal a short nod before rising from his seat and following his goddaughter. "Lilly" he called.

The seventeen year old didn't slow down her fast pace though. It wasn't that she didn't hear him calling, but she knew he would see through her lie.

Knowing that her godfather, and his brothers, would kill any son of a bitch who dared lay a hand on her, she had decided to keep the whole slap thing to herself. He hadn't even slapped her that hard. She had apparently knocked him out though. And she didn't want his death on her conscious; she already had too many.

"Lilly Maria Fillipa Marchetti, stop!" Chibs ordered.

At the sound of her full name, Lilly stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"Tell me what really happened" Chibs ordered her as he took a step closer to her. Raising his hand he placed it gently on her cheek and stroked it. "It's okay, lassie, you can tell me" he told her softly.

Lilly shook her head. "No I can't so please don't make me. Please, Chibs" she asked of him softly.

Chibs studied her intently for a few moments before nodding in agreement. "I won't" he promised.

"Thank you" Lilly said with a soft smile before turning around once again and walking towards the exit with Chibs walking beside her.


	6. So Much Shame

**This one features a drunk Lilly and her helping hand, Happy. Would love to hear what you think about it. **

* * *

Happy sat at the bar in the clubhouse, nursing a cold beer, as he stared straight ahead, lost in his own thoughts.

He had been down to visit his mother today. He worried about her; she wasn't getting any younger and she lived in a rough neighbourhood in Bakersfield, which didn't make things better.

When he had voiced his concern to his mother, she had told him that she appreciated the concern, but that she was perfectly fine living her, that Bakersfield was her home and she'd be damned if she let him pay for her when she could support herself.

Elena Lowman had always been an independent woman, a trait that Happy had appreciated through the years, but it made for one stubborn woman.

A frustrated sigh pulled him out of his head, and he glanced over his shoulder. An amused smirk spread across his face as he saw Lilly sitting by one of the tables, arms crossed angrily and a slight pout on her pretty face.

The sound of laughter filled the room making Lilly glare at the blonde biker and her godfather who was sitting next to Happy at the bar. "What's so funny, Teller?" she questioned.

"You tryin' to do math is kinda' like a dog wearing a hat. You know, funny" Jax stated.

Lilly was about to respond, but was interrupted by the loud vibration of her phone against the wooden table. As she answered the phone, she flipped Jax off making him laugh even harder.

"Hey Char" Lilly said.

"What's up Lills, you sound angry" Charlotte questioned.

"Nah, it's just Jax being his usual charming self" Lilly replied as she closed the math books in front of her and began doodling on the paper; a habit she had inherited from her mother.

"Sounds fun. But anyways, I just got a call from Brian and apparently there's this real hot party going down tonight in Lodi" Charlotte explained.

A smile spread across Lilly's face; it had been a while since she partied. "Yeah, who's going?" she asked, knowing that she didn't get along with the majority of the people Charlotte hung out with.

"No one that you don't like, don't worry. We're like a small group of people who feel like going; you, me, Brian, Victor and some others; Victor really wants you there" Charlotte pointed out.

"He did not say that, you gotta' stop believing you can read people's minds, Char" Lilly said, her voice filled with laughter.

Happy continued to stare straight ahead, but he sure as hell was listening in on the conversation between the two friends. At first he'd just heard bits and pieces of it, but when they started talking about some guy he put all his attention to listening.

"I swear he said he wanted you there, Lilly! The boy wants you" Charlotte replied.

"He does not want me like that, Char, we're just friends" Lilly replied, forgetting about the men sitting in the room.

Jax and Chibs exchanged looks before slowly turning on their stools and looking towards Lilly who realized it might have been the wrong company to speak about boys. "Char, I've gotta go. I'll call you back later" Lilly said before hanging up. "What's up guys?" she asked them, trying to look as innocent as possible as they looked directly at her with their eyebrows raised.

"Who you talking to?" Jax questioned.

"Charlotte" Lilly responded.

"What were you two talking about?" Chibs asked her.

"Just a party, oh and by the way, could I go tonight?" Lilly asked with an innocent smile.

"With who?" Chibs asked.

"Char, Brian and some others from school. They're all cool" she promised her godfather.

"Where is it?" Chibs asked.

"At a friend's house" Lilly lied knowing that her godfather wouldn't be all too fond of her going to Lodi to party.

"Is those assholes gonna' be there?" he asked, referring to the asshole that Lilly had beaten up last week and his girlfriend.

Chibs was well aware that Lilly was holding back information from him, and would it have been anyone else doing it, he'd force the information out of them.

This was Lilly though, and he knew that if she wasn't telling him all the information for some reason, it was a bloody good reason. She might be seventeen, but she'd gone through a lot, seen a lot.

She was a complicated girl, and Chibs knew that she was fighting an inner battle between her two halves constantly. That didn't mean he wanted her around those kind of people though.

"No, they're not invited" she answered him.

Chibs was silent for a moment. "Alright, yeah, you can go. But be careful" he said, pointing a warning finger towards her.

"Always" Lilly replied with a wide grin.

* * *

As she stood in front of the mirror, Lilly turned to the right and the left trying to decide if she looked good or not.

Chibs had been home when she left so she had to pack some clothes down because he sure as hell would not approve of the clothes she'd chosen for tonight.

A pair of skin-tight jeans, which fit perfectly, a red corset with a black, leather biker-model jacket above it. A pair of black leather, ankle boots. Her long brown hair flowed loosely down her back in its natural curls; her blue eyes were framed by dark eye-shadow, eye-liner and mascara; her lips painted blood red.

"You, my friend, are a giant neon sign of sexy right now" Charlotte said as she walked through the door from the bathroom, as she put on her earrings.

"You're the one to talk. I don't think we're going out tonight, I mean Brian will drag your ass right back to the bedroom when he sees you" Lilly replied with a smile.

"Well, that would be kind of perfect. You and Victor could head out together" Charlotte said with a satisfied smile.

"Are you kidding me, Char? Are only the four of us going out?" Lilly asked, placing a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"What?" Charlotte asked, trying to play it innocently. "The others pulled out at the last minute" Charlotte added.

"Jesus, this is going to be a double date, isn't it?" Lilly questioned.

Charlotte shrugged, but the wide smile on her face told Lilly that she was correct. "Come on, Lills, it'll be fun. Victor is a great guy, and it's not like he's not good looking" Charlotte replied.

Lilly couldn't disagree; Victor was definitely good looking with that brown curly hair and emerald green eyes. But he wasn't the man she was thinking about; the man who was occupying her mind constantly.

"Or is there someone else you're interested in?" Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow, the tone in her voice filled with curiosity.

"No, no of course not" Lilly replied quickly, maybe a little too quickly she realized as she saw the curious sparkle in Charlotte's brown eyes. "Really Char, there's no one. It just feels weird with Victor because right now all I can see him as is a friend" Lilly insisted, hoping that her friend would accept her explanation.

Charlotte gave her a doubtful look, but seemed like she would drop the subject for now. "Alright then, well you guys can always hang out as friends, right?" she said with a smile.

"Right" Lilly said in agreement, forcing herself to give her friend a smile.

* * *

The sound of his cell-phone ringing echoed through the dorm room as Happy pounded into the croweater standing on all fours on the bed beneath him.

The image of Lilly walking around in those jeans of hers hadn't left his mind all night. The sway of her hips when she walked, the way her breasts looked in that top she'd been wearing earlier.

When it had finally become unbearable, he'd grabbed a random croweater and dragged her towards the back. Taking her from behind prevented him from seeing her face, but it also allowed for him to image that it was Lilly's hips he was gripping, that it was Lilly that he was pounding into.

Jesus Christ, he needed to get a grip on himself.

Reaching towards the table beside the bed he grabbed the phone and flipped it open without looking at the caller-ID. "Yeah?" he asked, his breath heavy.

"Hap, that you?" he didn't need her to tell him who it was, he recognized her voice. And it sounded like she'd been drinking. A lot.

"Lilly? You drunk?" Happy asked as he pulled out of the croweater and pushed himself off the bed.

"No. Maybe. A little. Yeah" Lilly said, giggling between every different answer.

Happy sighed and dragged a hand over his bald head; she was definitely drunk. As he looked around for his jeans he gestured for the croweater to get out.

Ignoring the sullen look on the woman's face he turned his attention to the girl on the other end of the line. "Where you at?" he asked her as he located his jeans, pulling them on.

"Secret" Lilly replied with another giggle.

"Lilly" Happy commanded.

"No, I can't tell. You'll be mad" Lilly said with whiny voice.

"Where the fuck are you" Happy growled angrily. If she was somewhere that would make them angry, she'd clearly been lying to Chibs earlier in the day.

"Uhm..." she said uncertainly.

"Now" Happy ordered her, getting tired of her avoiding answering the question.

"Lodi" she said nervously.

Happy could feel his temper rising. It wasn't safe for her in Lodi. And she knew it. "I'm coming and getting your ass back here. Where in Lodi are you?" he asked her, the sharp tone in his raspy voice telling her that he was serious and it was no time to argue with him. Even the drunk version of Lilly caught the tone in his voice.

"Uh… some bar. I think it's called León Blanco" she replied.

Happy felt dread overcome him. That shithole was a Mayan bar. Fuck, why'd she go to a Mayan bar? It was a fucking suicide mission. "Get outta' there right fucking now, wait for me in the parking lot" he told her sharply as he headed out, slamming the door to his dorm close behind him.

* * *

Lilly was waiting outside the club just like he'd told her to do. At least she had done something right. As he came closer he noticed she wasn't alone though. A guy was with her; looked the same age as her.

Happy didn't say anything until he'd parked his bike and neither did Lilly. "Come on" he said sternly to Lilly as he sized the guy standing with her, up. Looked like a pussy.

"I can take her home. She just wanted to wait for you so she could tell you" the guy replied.

Happy arched an eyebrow in Lilly's direction. Lilly wasn't paying attention to the conversation though.

So instead of trying to communicate with the drunken teen, Happy got off his bike and stepped up to the younger guy. "Disappear" he told him, coldly, angrily. If this kid cared so much about Lilly he wouldn't have let her get drunk in a place like this in the first place.

"Man, she's too drunk to go on a bike. Just let me give her a ride" the guy argued.

Happy's temper was close to boiling over. This little shithead was going to argue with him. "She'll be fine. Now go" Happy barked at him, his face cold and menacing.

"Lilly?" the guy asked, catching the attention of the drunken girl.

"It's okay, Victor, Happy here will protect me. Right, Hap?" she asked as she walked forward, quite unstable, and took a hold of Happy's shoulder to support herself.

"Yeah" Happy said, glaring at the younger man.

"Alright" Victor said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'll see you in school, Lills" he told her before heading off towards a red truck.

"You alright?" Happy questioned.

Lilly looked up at him, her blue eyes big and she nodded. "I'm freakin' great" she told him happily.

Happy nodded and was about to turn towards the bike, but Lilly's hand on his upper arm stopped him as she turned him towards him once again. Her other hand travelled up his leather clad chest to his face.

He just stood there, allowing her to study every detail of his face. "Your face is very beautiful" she told him.

A small, amused smirk spread across Happy's lips as he looked down at her, his eyes dark. "How about some black coffee?" he asked her.

Lilly shook her head. "Nope, I've been drinking tequila; I'd rather not mix my beverages" she told him.

Happy shook his head at the girl. She sure had a comeback for everything. "Come on, baby girl, let's go" he said, gently guiding her towards the parked bike.

* * *

As he drove down the highway, heading towards an all-night open diner he knew about, he enjoyed the feeling of Lilly's arms tightly wrapped around him.

He felt one of her hands slip under his shirt and supressed a groan at the feeling of her hand stroking his stomach. He forced himself to remember that she was just a kid, seventeen fucking years old.

As they exited the highway he could feel her hand travelling down his stomach and towards the lining of his jeans. "Watch it, Lilly" he warned her. She was giving him a fucking hard on with this shit.

Lilly giggled in his ear. "Or what?" she asked him daringly.

"I'll lay down the fucking bike" he replied warningly.

Lilly laughed loudly but retracted her hand from the lining of his pants and began stroking his soft skin once again.

It didn't take long until they were parked outside the diner. "How about now?" Lilly asked suggestively.

It took all the willpower he had in him not to throw her up against the wall and fuck her right there. "Nah, what the hell is going on with you?" he asked her.

Lilly took a step forward, not feeling a little bit rejected by the question, and pressed herself up against his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm feeling concupiscent" she told him with a smile.

"Leave it to you to use big words when you're smashed" Happy replied with an amused smirk.

"Seems like you're feeling concupiscent too, Hap" she said, referring to the hard on he was sporting.

"Come on, girl, let's get you something to eat" he told her as he lead her towards the diner, not sure she was sober enough to walk on her own yet.

* * *

"You have a list?" Happy asked in disbelief before taking a bite of his burger.

Lilly nodded, finishing her fry before explaining further. "Of course" Lilly replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's on it?" Happy questioned. Once again he found himself amused with the girl's rambling; and for the first time in his life he actually enjoyed listening to someone speaking about whatever was on his or her mind.

"A lot of things" Lilly responded vaguely.

"Like?" Happy continued.

"Well, I've always had this dream to travel the world one day. That's definitely on the list" she told him. "When I was younger I had this world map on my wall, and I used to put red dots on all the places I wanted to go and then I'd replace them with white dots once I'd been there" she told him with a dreamy smile on her face as she thought back on the beloved map.

"What happened to it? You left it when you moved here?" he asked her.

Lilly shook her head. "Nope, it burned down with the rest of our house in Italy. My _padre_ upset some people so they decided to get their revenge" Lilly told him.

Happy frowned at the story. Chibs hadn't shared much about her background, but from what he'd picked up in between his conversations with her, she hadn't lived an easy life.

"What else is on the list?" Happy asked sensing that the subject was bringing her down.

* * *

Lilly groaned as the bright rays of sun hit her face, and she rolled over so that she was now lying on her stomach instead of back. Her head was pounding and her entire body felt sore.

Slowly opening her eyes she looked around, confused by her surroundings. Blinking rapidly she sat up in the bed, quickly realizing her mistake as the whole world began spinning around.

As she felt the rising in her throat she flew out of bed and towards the door, which she assumed lead to the bathroom. At least she hoped it lead to a bathroom. Otherwise she was in trouble.

Lilly threw herself down on the floor in front of the toilet and began heaving. The sound of footsteps approached the bathroom, and suddenly someone was pulling her hair back and holding it for her. "Get it all out" the man holding her hair said, his raspy voice a soft as it could be.

When she had emptied the contents of her stomach, she slowly pushed herself up from the floor.

Happy took a step back as Lilly washed her mouth and face.

Standing up straight Lilly looked at herself in the mirror; she looked absolutely terrible. Her blue eyes met Happy's dark ones in the mirror. "How you feeling?" he asked as he leaned back towards the bathroom wall, his arms crossed.

"Shame" Lilly responded. "So much shame" she said as she slowly turned around and leaned back towards the sink.

Happy chuckled lowly. "Happens to the best of us" Happy replied casually.

"Yeah, I guess so" Lilly said, her gaze still directed towards the floor. "Uhm, I'm sorry if I did or said anything out of order last night" Lilly apologized. "Alcohol makes me loud and stupid" she explained, blushing fiercely at the thought of what she might had done while drunk.

For a moment he wanted to tell her exactly what she had done last night, what she had whispered in his ear, where her hands had been. But he could see that the whole thing embarrassed her, and a small part of him took pity on her. So he decided to act like nothing had happened.

"Nah, it's cool. You didn't do anything" Happy told her. "There's breakfast down stairs if you want something" he told her before turning to walk out of the bathroom.

* * *

He watched her. Watched as she spread the cream cheese across the bagel he'd bought earlier in the morning, way before she'd woken up.

Last night had been a revelation. A revelation of the real Lilly; the one with dreams of travelling; the one with the passionate need to help people; the one who lost her family too young; the one who was very observant.

Of course he knew before that night that she was street smart, that she did well in school and so on. But all of that was superficial; last night he had gotten a glimpse of what was truly going on inside of her head. And he had found it fascinating.

When she had told him about the list she'd written, he was intrigued to hear about every thing on it, every little detail of it, because they all had reasons behind them.

Just then he realized that she had never told him what her number one was. "So what's your number one?" he questioned before taking a bite of his bagel.

Lilly looked up, the expression on her face confused. "What?" she questioned.

"Last night you told me about your list" he explained. "So what is it? Your number one?" he questioned once again.

"To marry in the church my parents married in" she told him, her voice soft as she thought back on the beautiful white church in Italy. "It's located in Italy, on a mountain looking out over the sea. It's white and it's just perfect" she explained to him.

"Sounds beautiful" he replied.

Lilly nodded. "It really is" she replied with a smile, however the sadness was clear in her blue eyes and her voice.

"You were close with them" Happy stated rather than asked.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, I was. Couldn't have asked for better parents" she responded. "A lot of shit has gone down with our family through the years, but they've always tried to shield me from most of it" she explained. "Sometimes they succeeded, sometimes they failed" she added as an afterthought. "They did their best though, and that's all a girl can ask for" Lilly said with a small smile before grabbing another bagel out of the paper bag Happy had bought with him.


	7. No More Diners

**Hey everyone, I'd like to start by thanking everyone who took the time to read and review this story. It means a lot to me. And secondly, I'd like to warn everyone that there's sexual content in this chapter. And thirdly I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I always appreciate response on what was bad/good and what you want to read more of. Lots of love/SRCL**

* * *

Happy drove through the gates of Teller Morrow. He had been in Tacoma for a week; they needed his assistance in a sensitive matter. And now another small happy face clad the skin above his ribs.

After parking his bike he strode across the lot towards the garage where he could see Chibs working on a car. The Scott was bent over the hood and didn't see the enforcer walking up to him. "Chibs" he rasped.

Startled by the voice Chibs quickly stood up, hitting his head in the process. "Shite!" he swore loudly as his hand flew to the back of his head, softly rubbing the spot that was hurting. Turning around his brown eyes met Happy's black ones. "Hap, good to see ya brotha'" Chibs said happily and pulled the man in for a brotherly hug.

"Chibs" Happy said gruffly in greeting before taking a step back.

"How was Tacoma?" Chibs asked, not questioning Happy outright about the hit as there were mechanics and none-members around.

"Got myself a new tattoo" Happy responded with a slight smirk.

Chibs nodded. "Good to hear" he said as he laid a hand on Happy's shoulder.

As Chibs turned to continue his work on the car, Happy leaned against one of the metal cabinet holding most of the tools, crossing his arm across his chest.

During his week in Tacoma he couldn't help but to think about the questions Chibs had asked before agreeing to let her go to the party, which in fact turned out to be a bar in Lodi. From what he could tell from the few words exchanged between the older man and his goddaughter, Lilly was having trouble with some kids. He'd asked her about while she was drunk, but she'd refused to tell him anything. She might have been drunk as fuck, but girl knew how to keep her mouth shut when she wanted to. That could be a real good asset to have, but it could also be a pain in the ass asset when one wanted to find out something.

Lilly refusing to tell him something lead to him thinking that she was having problems though. The people of Charming could be very judgemental, and especially the teenagers at the local high school; Jax and Opie had told him that much.

Although no one ever directly told them, probably because they were afraid to get beat up by the two of them, the two men was well aware that many of their classmates had not been particularly fond of the club and its members. Lilly didn't look dangerous, however he suspected that she could protect herself well enough, and this probably lead to people thinking they could speak to her however they wished to.

Happy didn't like prying into his brother's private lives and what went on outside the club unless he felt that the brother needed to talk. And even then he wasn't fond of it, but allowed it to help his brothers. He especially didn't like when others tried to pry into his private life.

But for some reason he felt a desperate need to know what was going on in the young girl's life. He had tried to shake the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. So here he was, about to pry into the private life of one of his brothers.

"Lilly having problems at school?" Happy questioned the Scott.

Chibs turned slowly, his brown eyes narrowed at the question. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Look, man, I don't mean to pry. I just heard you asking the night before the party" Happy explained himself.

Chibs's stance instantly became more relaxed. "Apparently she had a run-in with some other students, almost knocked a jock unconscious she did" Chibs told him, sounding slightly proud at his goddaughter's self-defence skills.

"Why she do it?" Happy asked him.

Chibs shrugged. "Don't know, didn't want to tell me" he responded casually.

Happy's dark eyes narrowed at the casual reply. "You just accepted that?" Happy asked in disbelief.

Chibs stood straight, putting his tools down as he looked at the taller man leaning against the cabinet. "Look, if Lilly's not telling me there's a good reason for it. Lass have seen more shite in her short life than all of us combined. I loved her ma' and da', but they didn't live an easy life, and neither did their children. Lilly can take of herself, and if she needed me she would tell me. I know my goddaughter" Chibs explained, not angrily though.

Happy still thought he should have forced it out of her some way or another, after all he was her guardian. But he'd pried enough for this time and decided to let it go. At least for now.

* * *

Lilly was sitting in her last period for the day; American History. This lesson was always extremely boring. Their teacher was an elder lady, probably in her sixties or somewhere around that age. And this woman truly seemed to despise her occupation, and she had this droning voice that would make anyone want to fall asleep.

Lilly might be an ambitious student, but this was too much even for her. To be honest she was more then excited to get out of here. It had been one hell of a day, but things had brightened up slightly when she received the text from Happy. Apparently he was back in town and was picking her up from school.

Mentally Lilly slapped herself for letting a man brighten her day in such a way. She had always been taught not to depend on things like that; men and friends come and go, family is forever. This man was no different.

The sound of a ringing bell pulled her out of her thoughts, and a smile spread across her lips. Grabbing her enormous history book she headed out of the classroom and down the hallway towards her locker.

When she reached the locker she saw Charlotte and Brian next to it, close to smothering each other with the way they were kissing. "Alright, get yourself a room and stop traumatizing people around you" she ordered playfully, although her nose was slightly wrinkled in disgust. It was almost like they were trying to eat the other one.

The couple pulled apart and smiled at Lilly, who was now opening up her locker and grabbing her black leather jacket. "You need a ride home or to the shop? Brian can drop you off on the way, right Bri?" Charlotte said with a small smile.

Brian nodded. "Of course" he responded.

Lilly shook her head. "It's okay, thanks" she said as she pulled the leather jacket on.

"You sure, it's no detour" Brian told her.

Lilly smiled kindly at the blonde, but shook her head. "That's not it, I've already got a ride. But thanks anyways" Lilly responded.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at the response. "You already got a ride, huh? And whom would that be with?" she asked curiously.

Lilly shook her head. "He's a friend of my uncle Chibs, get your mind out of the gutter, Char" Lilly said with a soft chuckle.

"Nah, keep your mind in the gutter. I like you that way" Brian said as he placed his arm around Charlotte's petite shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about all the dirty things we could do later" Charlotte said seductively.

"For Christ's sake!" Lilly said, her voice laced with disgust.

Pushing the door opened the trio was met by the warm California sun. It didn't take long for her to spot Happy. His presence with his black leather and bike, frightened most students as they kept their distance from the out-of-town biker.

"That's who's taking you home?" Brian asked curiously.

Lilly nodded. "The one and only. Gotta' go, he's not exactly the patient type. Have a good afternoon you guys" Lilly said with a smirk before jumping down the steps and walking towards the corner where Happy was parked.

"Thanks for picking me up on the street corner like a prostitute" she said with a smirk once she was within earshot.

A smirk spread across Happy's lips at the remark, but he remained quiet as she pulled her backpack on before climbing up behind him.

As Lilly wrapped her arms around his mid-section, Happy realized just how much he enjoyed having her arms wrapped around him. With a satisfied smirk on his lips, Happy started the bike and speed away leaving the school and the gawking teenagers behind.

* * *

Lilly looked around as Happy finally stopped the bike, and she realized they were outside the same diner he'd taken her the night she'd been drunk. "Your favourite diner?" she questioned with a smile as she slid off the bike.

"They've got the best burgers around" he replied as he swung his leg over the bike and standing next to her. Taking off his own helmet, he turned to assist Lilly who was struggling with her clasp.

"Thanks" Lilly said with a smile as she held the damaged helmet. Happy just nodded at her before turning around and walking towards the diner. "Always the talkative" Lilly muttered to herself, but loud enough for Happy to hear.

Turning around he raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" Lilly asked him. "You know I'm right" she defended herself.

He just turned around once again. "Point proven" Lilly said with a smirk on her full lips.

Once inside they sat down in a booth in a corner, a bit away from the other customers. A waitress walked over to them, with red fiery hair and striking emerald green eyes. She was a real beauty Lilly thought to herself before picking up the menu to see what she was ordering. "Hey, what can I get you?" the waitress asked.

Lilly opened her mouth to respond, but once she looked up she noticed that the waitress had placed herself so that her back was turned towards Lilly while her face was turned towards Happy. From her side angle she could see a coy smile spread across the waitress lips as she watched the man.

Happy looked up at the waitress, noticed the obvious positioning. "You go first, Lills" he said casually before leaning back, slightly excited to see how Lilly would handle the bitchy waitress.

"Whatcha' want?" the waitress asked, a rude, annoyed tone in her voice.

Lilly's blue eyes narrowed slightly. "I'll go with a burger, fries and chocolate shake" Lilly said with a sugar sweet tone in her voice.

"You sure you should eat that much?" the waitress asked with a raised eyebrow.

Happy coughed in surprise as he heard the comment leave the waitress' mouth. Shifting his dark eyes from the waitress to Lilly, he smirked at the look on her face. Lilly was opening glaring at the waitress by now. "I sure as hell am. You have something to say?" Lilly asked her, voice low and angry.

"Well, I'm just saying that there are very many calories in those things. Maybe you should watch your intake" the waitress said once again, faking a smile at the younger woman.

"And maybe you should think before you open your mouth, but I understand that it gotta' be hard with that size zero brain of yours" Lilly replied venomously before standing up from her seat.

"Come on, Hap. These burgers might be good but they ain't worth this shitty ass service" Lilly commented before pushing past the waitress and heading towards the door.

Happy pushed himself off the seat. He'd been looking forward to eating a good old burger, but Lilly was right. They weren't worth it. As he was about to leave the booth, a hand on his chest kept him back. "I'd love to help you" the waitress replied, with a voice that Happy assumed was supposed to be seductive.

"Keep dreaming, bitch" Happy said coldly before pushing past her as well and following Lilly, who was already waiting by the parked bike.; hands placed on her hips and an annoyed look upon her face.

"Let's go" Hap said before handing her the extra helmet he'd picked up at Teller-Morrow. Lilly didn't respond, she just took the helmet out of his hands and put it on.

* * *

He'd taken her to a different diner, and they'd eaten. Well, Happy had eaten at least.

Lilly might have acted as the remarks made by the waitress didn't affect her, ordering exactly the same thing as earlier at the new diner, however Happy noticed that she barely ate any of it.

He'd referred from saying anything, as it would probably just upset her more. So he kept himself from commenting her lack of eating.

It bothered him though; that she'd been so affected by the comment though. That waitress had been nothing more than a pathetic, unattractive slut. And Lilly were none of those things. Frankly, Happy liked the fact that she wasn't afraid to eat. Hell, he'd take a girl who could keep up with his eating habits over someone who just ate salad, like they were a fucking rabbit or something, any day.

And if there was anyone who should not be ashamed of his or her body it was Lilly. The young woman had just the right amount of curves; a nice rack, slim waist and a firm ass. And he wasn't the only one thinking that; he'd seen the looks she received from men. It made his blood boil at the same time, as he understood them. Hell, he was looking at her the same way himself.

"I'll be right back" Lilly said as she slid out of the booth and headed towards the back of the diner where the restrooms were located.

Happy's gaze followed her until she'd reached the restrooms, making sure no one messed with her on the way. He'd seen how the group of college brats looked at her when they'd arrived earlier; and he didn't like it; not one bit.

While waiting for Lilly to return, he continued eating his burger and snatched some fries from Lilly's plate; ain't like she was eating them herself.

As the minutes passed he glanced towards the restrooms more frequently. What the hell was taking so long?

As he finished his burger, he grabbed the leather jacket lying in the other booth and headed towards the back.

As he came closer he heard a pained grunt from the locked toilet. Seconds later the door unlocked and Lilly walked out. Looking over her shoulder Happy could see one of the college brats lying on the floor, a bloody nose and a bruised eye.

Happy felt a flame of rage flare up inside of him as the different scenarios that lead to Lilly beating him, swirled through his mind. Eyes black as the night he took a step forward.

Lilly quickly placed a hand on his chest. "Hap, I took care of it" she said sharply.

His furious gaze didn't leave the brat who was trying to heave himself up by using the toilet as support.

Lilly seeing that he was not listening to her placed her hand on his cheek and softly turned his face towards her, forcing him to look her in the eye. "It was nothing, Hap. I've given him what he deserves. Now let's go" she said softly, looking him deeply in the eye, hoping that he'd be convinced by her because the last thing she needed was him to get arrested because he beat up some little college brat who tried to get handsy.

"Let's go, Happy" she said once more letting her hand travel from his cheek, down his chest, abdomen and down to his hand as she pulled on it slightly.

Happy took a deep breath as he considered the options laid out in front of him. "You got lucky" He said, his voice low and filled with rage, as he pointed towards the college brat before letting Lilly drag him out of the diner.

"We probably shouldn't go to anymore diners" Lilly said with a soft laugh.

Happy chucked darkly. "Nah, better not. Next time I might kill someone" he replied, looking back at the diner and seeing the college brat being helped by his friends.

"Good point, let's not go to diners at all" Lilly said with a small smile, which slowly faded.

"I just want some peace and quiet, and one would think I'd get in a small ass town like Charming, but apparently not" she said with a soft sigh as she put on the spare helmet.

A small, but very genuine smile, spread across Happy's lips. "Get on" he stated.

* * *

About an hour later Lilly was lying on her back in the soft grass on a meadow in a small forest just north of Lodi.

This was perfect, absolutely fucking perfect. Just what she needed. There was no other sound than the one of her own breathing.

For some reason, Happy didn't make a sound as he breathed. But he was here, sitting next to her, leaning back on his arms as he too enjoyed the peaceful meadow.

"How'd you find this place? It's beautiful" Lilly asked as she rolled over, lying on her stomach rather than her back.

Happy looked down at her. "My mom" he confessed. "She used to take me to this forest when I was younger, and one day we found this. I've been coming here ever since" he explained.

The love in his voice as he spoke about his mother was clear to Lilly. "You're close with your mum, huh?" she asked with a smile.

Happy nodded. "My dad left before I was even born. My ma' raised me on her own, worked two or three jobs at the time to make sure I had a roof above my head and something to eat. It was just the two of us" he explained.

Lilly was in a slight state of shock by how he opened himself up to her, so quickly. It wasn't something he normally did. "She's your everything" Lilly stated softly rather than asked.

Happy looked down at her, but remained silent. After a few moments of silence, he nodded. "Guess she is" he stated.

"What about you and Chibs?" he questioned.

Usually it took a while for Lilly to share the story of her family, but she reasoned that he'd taken the step and opened up to her, and she should return the favour.

"We're very close, he was the best friend of my mum. She used to spend her summers in Belfast with her grandma', who was Irish, and that's how they met. He's just always been there you know, even though we haven't seen him as much as earlier after he moved here" she explained. Happy nodded.

"After everything happened with my parents, it was a relief to have someone as Chibs rather than my uncles take care of me. Not that I don't love my uncles, but they ain't like him. Chibs has faith in me, he makes me wanna be different, better" she said with a smile.

"You look pretty good from here" Happy said.

Lilly smiled softly. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew me, knew what I'd done. I'm not a good person, but I'm trying you know" she replied, her blue eyes leaving Happy's dark ones and falling down to the green grass underneath her.

Happy frowned slightly, and grabbed her chin lightly in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "You're good" he said before acting on impulsive and leaning down and kissing her. Lilly didn't miss a beat as she put her arms around his neck, responding to the kiss. The kiss was hungry, filled with passion.

Not really thinking, just acting, Happy's hands travelled down to the lining of her shirt, pulling it upwards. Lilly returned the favour by carefully removing his cut before pulling the t-shirt, more roughly, of him.

Happy kissed his way down her neck and down to her full breasts. Placing an arm under her upper body he carefully lifted her up and snapped off the bra.

A hungry smirk spread across his lips as he looked at her now bare upper body. "Beautiful, baby girl" he whispered hoarsely before leaning down and playing with her nipple with his tongue.

Lilly moaned in pleasure, throwing her head back. Still sucking on the nipple, Happy's hands travelled down to Lilly's jeans and swiftly unbuttoned and pulled them down.

A few seconds later Lilly felt his fingers crawl slowly into my centre.

A small smile spread across Happy's face. "So wet, baby girl" he commented, his dark eyes looking up at her from his position by her breasts.

Not waiting for a response, he slid two fingers into her clit. "Oh god!" Lilly moaned loudly…

* * *

On the ride back to Charming they kept silent as they thought about what just happened.

Lilly had to admit, Happy definitely knew what he was doing.

And she wanted more. She wanted him.

But she also knew that whatever this was that was, the club, especially not Chibs, would not easily condone what was going on between them.

Shit just got complicated, real complicated…


	8. Tacoma Wedding

**Hey guys, this is quite a long one. Hope you all like it, and as always I appreciate construcitve criticism and to hear what you like in this chapter as well as in the story generally. Lots of love/SRCL**

* * *

As Juice drove down the freeway, Lilly sighed and leaned her head towards the car-window. They'd been driving for hours.

When she'd heard about the wedding in Tacoma, she figured that Clay, some of the guys and maybe Gemma would head up there to attend and represent the mother-charter.

What she had not expected was to be taken out of school for almost a week to go to Tacoma and attend the wedding in person. Not only had she been taken out of school for a week, she was forced to go shopping and look for an appropriate dress to wear to the wedding. Apparently it was the President of the Tacoma charter that was getting married, and it was only right that they all attended the wedding.

So here she was; in a car with Juice who was rambling about something having to do with his computers. Frankly, Lilly wasn't really listening, not that she'd understand anything he was saying even if she was listening. Usually she wouldn't mind him rambling, actually she would probably find it entertaining.

But she'd spent the majority of the night before fucking Happy, and hadn't gotten much sleep, which lead to the head-ache she was currently experiencing. It'd been worth it though.

A couple of weeks had passed since the meadow incident, and even though they'd tried to avoid and stay away from each other after wards, they'd failed miserably.

Lilly just prayed that no one would catch on to them. Because it might not end well.

"Juice, how long until we're there?" Lilly asked, getting tired of sitting in this damn car.

"About five hours. You asked me that like five minutes ago though" Juice replied.

"_Mierda_, just sitting here is killing me. Why aren't you driving faster?" Lilly questioned him.

"I'm driving the limit, Lills" Juice replied with an amused voice.

"You know for wanting to be a bad-ass biker, you drive like a girl" Lilly stated sourly.

Juice looked at the young woman sitting in the seat beside him. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a bitch?" he asked.

Lilly nodded as she put on her aviator sunglasses. "All the time" she replied flatly.

"They're right" Juice stated.

* * *

Happy dismounted the bike as the convoy had decided to stop by the gas station to fill up on some gas as well as some water and snacks.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the black SUV, containing Lilly and the prospect, parking a couple of meters away.

The car barely stopped moving before Lilly jumped out of it. "Damn!" he heard her complain as she stretched out her sore muscles.

He couldn't stop himself from looking her over as she stretched her arms above her head, showing off her toned stomach in the process.

"You want something, Killer?" Tig's question made him snap out of it.

"I'll go in" Happy said shortly, Tig just nodded and walked towards the store, being used to the short tone from the Tacoma killer.

Happy followed after the Sergeant-at-Arms, mentally cursing himself for letting his eyes wander among so club member and old ladies. He didn't need anyone else knowing what was going on between him and Lilly. When it all came out he knew they'd be beyond pissed, hell, he'd be too if it had been anyone other than himself. She was seventeen; fucking underage, but he just couldn't resist her. Fuck, he'd tried to stay away from her before, but that had all gone to hell after the afternoon in the meadow; there was no turning back from there on.

As he walked inside he grabbed a bottle of water and walked up to the clerk. "A pack of smokes" he said, choosing his usual brand and paid for it.

"Come on, prospect, if we're sitting in that car for another five hours I'm gonna need the whole damn store" Lilly said as she walked through the glass doors.

Sitting in a car for so long was not something she enjoyed doing unless she was the one driving. At the very least they could have found her someone who actually knew how to step on the gas rather than on the break.

"Plus with slow you drive, it's gonna be like six hours anyway" Lilly complained.

Happy smirked at the comment as he turned around and caught the prospect rolling his eyes at the teenage girl. "I drive the limit" Juice defended himself. "Ain't my fault you're speed crazy" he added as he grabbed a couple of cans of soda.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lilly saw Happy by the clerk and an idea hit her. She sauntered over to him, making sure her hips swayed as she walked knowing that Happy enjoyed it. "Hey Hap" she greeted as she reached him.

"Lilly" he acknowledges with a short nod.

"You think maybe I could ride with you?" she said, biting down on her underneath lip as she looked up at him.

"Lilly" Happy said warningly.

Lilly sighed; she really couldn't spend another five hours with Juice's constant babbling and crappy music."Please, Hap? Things are getting embarrassing in the car" she said, a little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

Happy raised an eyebrow in question.

"Juice is hitting on me" Lilly whispered to make sure that the prospect who was standing a couple of meters away didn't hear the conversation.

"He what?" Happy half-yelled, swirling around.

"Hap, stop, he doesn't know, remember?" Lilly whispered.

Happy stopped dead in his tracks. At the moment there was nothing he wanted more than to pound the prospect's face in, however Lilly was right to some extent.

If he did it right here, in front of everybody, he'd raise suspicions. He'd have to handle this discretely. But no way in hell was Lilly riding with that damn Puerto Rican. "You're with me" Happy grunted before walking out of the store.

A smile spread across Lilly's full lips as she grabbed a bottle of water, a bar and then paid for it.

When she exited the store she heard Chibs call out her name. "Hey old man" Lilly said as she walked over to where Chibs, Jax and Happy stood.

"Princess" Chibs said with a small smile and pulled her in towards his side, his arm slung around her petite shoulders.

Lilly placed a kiss on his cheek before leaning into him, hugging him from the side. "Hap said you wanted to ride?" Chibs asked.

Lilly nodded; she was well aware that both Chibs and Jax had saddle-bags on and it would be harder to ride with them than with Happy who didn't. And she knew Chibs knew that as well. "You sure you don't like the cage better, lovey?" Chibs asked.

"It's a couple of hours left, at least" Jax inflicted.

Lilly nodded. "I know, I just can't take sitting in that car any longer. Juice drives like a pussy" Lilly complained making Chibs and Jax laugh while Happy remained stone-faced.

Chibs looked thoughtful for a few moments before he looked at Happy. "Brotha', anythi-" Chibs started saying, but was cut off by the Tacoma killer.

"I know" Happy said. "I've got her" he promised.

Chibs nodded, satisfied with the promise.

"Let's roll out" Clay called out catching the attention of the small group.

"I'll see you later, princess" Chibs said before placing a kiss on Lilly's forehead and walking towards his bike.

Jax took a step forward. "Take care of Hap, Sunshine" Jax said with a small smile before kissing her cheek.

Lilly chuckled softly. "Oh, I will" she said.

To Jax it sounded like she simply answered him, but Happy caught the double meaning. A smirk spread across his face. "Come on" he said and gestured towards the bike. "How you gonna' take care of me?" he asked, his voice low as they had finally settled on the bike.

"You'll just have to see" Lilly whispered back before wrapping her arms tightly around him.

* * *

Hours later Lilly was half-laying on the black leather sofa in the clubhouse. Around the clubhouse people were spread out just drinking, talking and smoking. It had been a long day.

When they'd arrived at the clubhouse in Tacoma they had been greeted by the whole charter as well as some other charters.

Tacoma was bigger than Charming; a lot bigger. The clubhouse had two levels and was quite big. Spread out around the lot were machines, which belonged to the building company that Lee owned.

Lilly had to admit that she had been slightly over-whelmed by all of it. There were a few she'd met before like Kozik and Donut, but there was even more that she hadn't met.

Apparently they'd heard of her though, because they all seemed to know her in the crowd of people.

Then there had been a huge barbeque with loads and loads of food, and now there was a full party going on.

Lilly was on the sofa between Kozik and Tig, and she was growing tired of their constant nagging and bickering.

With a sigh she heaved herself out of the sofa. The air in the main room was heavy and filled with smoke. She needed some air.

Pushing herself through the crowd of people, she finally reached the door and threw it open.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chibs talking to some woman, most likely a crow-eater, and his arm was wrapped around the woman's shoulders while his other hand was on her ass. Lilly wrinkled her nose in disgust. The love she had for her godfather was unconditional, but there were still some things she'd rather not see. This was one of them.

Thinking turning away from them would make for a better sight, turned out incredibly wrong when she saw Happy leaning towards a the brick wall, a big busted blonde woman pushing up on him. Her hand was on his shoulder; his arm wrapped her around her waist.

For a moment she just stood there; frozen. Then he turned his dark gaze on her and then their eyes met; it was like she was brought back to reality once again. Seeing him take a step forward, she abruptly turned around and walked towards the gates.

No one but Happy noticed the young woman leaving the lot. Lilly heard his footsteps as she rounded the corner. "Killer!" she recognized the voice of Tig, and for the first time she was thankful for his habit of interrupting. Because there was no way in hell she could talk about this with him right now; no way.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw that he was not following her so she assumed that he'd gone to talk to Tig. Frankly, she didn't really care as long as he was not going after her.

Lilly kept walking and walking, but kept check on where she turned and how'd she get back to the lot again.

He hadn't really done anything wrong, they were not exclusive in any way, the conversation hadn't even come up. It still hurt for some reason though.

She couldn't do this; if he wanted to sleep around that was one thing, but she could not stand by and watch it happen.

The sound of a motorcycle could be heard in the distance, and Lilly looked over her shoulder to see whom it was. Lilly felt slightly relief when he realized that it was not Happy on the bike; this person had a different body build than Happy had.

The bike pulled up beside her and Lilly was slightly weary. This was not Charming; this was Tacoma, people didn't know her here. That might be a good thing in some cases, but it could also be a bad thing. Because people didn't know that she was not someone you messed with.

Lilly let out a breath of relief as she recognized the figure on the bike; it was just Kozik. "The streets can be dangerous at this hour. A lady really should be careful" Kozik advised as he drove slowly beside her.

"If I meet a lady I'll tell her" Lilly replied dryly making the blonde haired man laugh loudly.

"Hap was right, you're fun" he commented. "Come on, princess, let's get you back before anyone else notices you're missing" he said.

Lilly considered her options for a short while, but soon came to the conclusion that she might as well go back with him. If any of the Sons from Charming noticed she was missing, they'd go out and look for her immediately. It would just create unnecessary drama.

"Alright, let's go, blondie" she said and placed herself behind the blonde biker and wrapped her arms around him; although not as tightly as she'd wrap her arms around Happy.

* * *

Her breath was heavy as she crossed the small street and ran through the gates of the lot where the Tacoma clubhouse was located.

For once she'd woken up bright and early, and had decided to go for a run. Lord knows she needed to clear her head; and although she was not a person who loved running and found it relaxing, she had found that it actually helped you clear your mind.

The hour and a half she'd spent running around Tacoma had been a nice, well-deserved break from over-thinking and analysing situations. Instead she'd focused on making sure she'd find her way back to the clubhouse.

Lilly's sun-kissed skin glittered with sweat pearls, and her brown hair swung back and forth in its pony-tail as she jogged the last meters across the lot.

During her run she'd decided that she needed to talk to Happy; they needed to end whatever it was that had been going on between the two of them. And it had to end now.

Opening the door she found that the clubhouse was quite empty, which might be due to the fact that it was still fairly early in the morning. Kozik was lounging on one of the sofas while Juice and the Tacoma prospect, whose name she could not remember, were cleaning up after last night's party.

"Blondie, you know where Hap is?" she questioned as she walked over to Kozik, who looked up.

"You're out of luck, princess, he just left" Kozik replied.

Lilly sighed; of course he wouldn't be here when she'd finally found enough courage to talk to him about their situation. "Where's Tig?" she asked, knowing the crazy man had been up when she'd gone for the run so he was probably around here somewhere.

"I'm out of luck, he's still here" Kozik replied sourly.

Lilly suspected they'd had another argument, and decided not to ask the blonde biker about it. "He's out in the gym, go outside then directly to your left, you'll see it" Kozik explained to her before turning his eyes back to the TV-screen in front of him.

"Thanks Koz" Lilly called as she headed back outside.

Kozik had been right; it was easy to find the gym. She saw Tig working the punching bag. "You blowing off some steam, Tiggy?" she asked as she walked up.

Tig looked up, his bright blue eyes angry and cold, however they softened slightly as they landed on the young woman approaching him. "Yeah, that spikey haired idiot in there knows just how to get on my damn nerves!" Tig exclaimed as he punched the bag.

"What happened between the two of you?" Lilly questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Tig stopped punching the bag for a second. "It's a long story, Sunshine" Tig stated. "Not a pleasant one either" he added as an after thought.

Understanding that he didn't want to speak about it, Lilly chose to leave the subject. "You're up for a match, old man?" she asked with a teasing smirk knowing that Tig hated to be referred to as old man.

"I can beat your ass any day, little girl" he said with a grin.

"We'll just have to settle it, right here, right now, won't we?" Lilly said with a smile as she climbed into the ring.

"Oh we sure will" Tig said as he climbed in after her…

* * *

Dressed in a sleeveless dark purple dress that showed off her curves nicely, Lilly stood outside the Green Hill Church; Jax was standing on her right side and Chibs on her left.

Gemma had insisted that they dress up for the joyous occasion, and Lilly had spent the better part of the day preparing for the wedding. Lilly had let Gemma take over the styling of her, and she'd done a great job.

Deciding to go with Lilly's natural curls instead of flat ironing her hair like she usually did, Gemma went with a natural make-up rather than a heavy one.

On top of everything else, Lilly was wearing silver stiletto heels. Even though she used to wear heels quite often before, she hadn't for some time. It was a wonder she had not tripped and fell yet. It was probably due to Jax and Chibs walking beside her the entire time, and her arms being hooked through theirs.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Happy talking to some fellow NOMADS. Lilly couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked; of course he was still wearing his cut, especially as this was a club wedding, but underneath he was wearing a black shirt rather than his usual t-shirt or sweatshirt. He wore a pair of dark washed baggy jeans and a pair of newly polished boots.

Damn, he looked good.

"Looking good, princess" the comment pulled her out of her own heads, as she turned to look at the blonde biker standing in front of her. Jax and Chibs had moved to talk to some other Sons.

"Thanks, Koz" she said with a small smile. "I heard you're the best man" she said.

Kozik nodded. "That I am, princess, a damn good one too" he said cockily.

The church bells rang signalling that the guests ought to enter the church and find their seats. "Break a leg" Lilly said sweetly while kicking him on the chin to bring him down from his pedestal.

"I think I just did" Kozik groaned, cursing under his breath.

Lilly headed towards the huge wooden doors leading into the kitchen.

"Ready, lovey?" Chibs asked as he caught up with his goddaughter.

"Not like I have a choice, do I?" Lilly said with a small smile.

Chibs chuckled, and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. "Let's find our seats" he said and guided her down the aisle.

The Redwood charter was placed in row three on the right side, and Lilly ended up sitting in between Jax and Chibs.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Happy sitting on the other side of the aisle with the rest of the present NOMADS. It bothered her, she hadn't even been looking for him consciously, but somehow her eyes still sought him out in the crowd of guests.

When the guests had settled into their places, the soft music began playing and everyone rose to their feet.

Lilly looked towards the back where the bride entered. The woman, who she'd found was named Noelle, looked absolutely stunning.

Lilly quickly turned her gaze towards the man standing in the front with his white shirt and black leather cut on. The breathless look on his face, which apparently was grim most of the time, made a smile spread across Lilly's lips. If she ever got married, that was how she'd want her future husband to look at her when she strode down the aisle.

Too captured in the moment, Lilly didn't notice the fierce gaze that was trained upon her from the other side of the aisle.

When she'd arrived at the church with Gemma earlier, she had taken his breath away with how beautiful she looked at that moment. A slight breeze blowing her hair back, showing off her beautiful bone structure, full lips and sparkling blue eyes.

He'd seen the look on her face the night before when she'd caught him with the crow-eater pushing up on him. Frankly, he hadn't even planned on fucking that skank, but Lilly couldn't know her it probably looked like he'd chosen to fuck a slut over her, but that would never be the case.

After sleeping with Lilly, he had a hard time imagining sleeping with another woman. And that bothered him even more; why the hell was he thinking about not sleeping with other women just because some bitch was good in bed? Fuck, this shit was killing him. Happy cursed himself mentally for letting some bitch get into his head.

Turning his attention back to the ceremony in front of him, he swore to himself to never end up in the situation as Lee was in at the moment.

Relationships were just too damn complicated.

* * *

Lilly was sitting at a round table. The celebrations were in full swing and the lot was beautifully decorated. The food had been amazing, and Lilly suspected that she might have gained a couple of pounds from all the eating she'd done.

Someone sat down beside her; glancing to the side she saw that it was Happy.

"You good?" Happy asked as he leaned back in his chair casually.

Lilly turned her blue eyes on him. "I'm good" she replied curtly.

Happy avoided looking at her, preferring to keep his gaze on the guests. "We good?" Happy asked.

There was a moment of silence as Lilly tried to decide upon how to answer the question. "We need to talk. Not here though, later" Lilly replied, in the same casual tone in her voice as Happy had when he'd asked her.

Happy simply nodded.

Kozik walked up to the couple sitting at the round table. "What's with sour looks? We're at a wedding for fuck's sake, brighten up" he said, trying to at least get a smile out of them.

He succeeded with Lilly who smiled softly at him while Happy chose to glare instead.

"You enjoying yourself, Koz?" Lilly questioned him.

The blonde biker nodded. "Oh hell yeah, you know what would make this evening even better though?" he asked her with a wide smile.

Lilly shook her head. "Nope, but please enlighten me" she answered.

"If the most beautiful woman agrees to dance with me" Kozik stated and extended his hand towards her.

"I don't know" Lilly said hesitantly.

"Oh, come on now, princess" Kozik pleaded. "Make a man happy" he said.

"Alright" Lilly relented. "I'll dance with you, blondie" she said with small smile and accepted Kozik's hand.

Happy's dark gaze followed the two of them as they made their way towards the packed dance floor. Damn Kozik and his charm.

* * *

As the evening progressed, Happy kept an eye on Lilly making sure she was alright. At the moment he was sitting at one of the tables while Lilly was standing by the bar with some of the old ladies.

Happy's dark eyes narrowed as he watched a blonde woman he recognized walk up to the group; Katherine Bowman, née Cavanaugh. If there was one person from Tacoma he did not want around Lilly it was Kate. That was one manipulative bitch.

The group of women continued talking for a while and Happy continued to watch over the young woman. He did not doubt that she could hold her own in a physical fight, but this was a different kind of fight; a mental one. These women could be cruel, and there was no way he was letting her become exposed to that kind of shit.

After a while it was just Lilly and Kate left, and the look on Lilly's face grew more and more irritated.

Happy finally decided to intervene and was about to go over there when he heard his name being called.

Turning around he saw Lee and Noelle walking towards him, bright smiles on both their faces. Knowing that he could not ignore the man, as he was a President as well as the groom, Happy stayed put, hoping that Lilly could endure another few minutes.

The two men talked for a while with Noelle flicking in every now and then. "Thank you for coming tonight, Hap" Noelle said with a warm smile before the newlyweds left the table to socialize with the other guests.

Happy turned his gaze towards the bar once again, but found that only Kate remained there. With an aggravated sigh he pushed himself up from the table and swiftly walked over there.

"Where is she?" he asked her, no louder than a whisper to ensure that no one overheard the conversation.

"Who?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

Happy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You know who" he spat out. "She was talking to you last time I saw her" Happy added.

Kate shrugged casually. "Maybe it was past her bedtime" she said bitterly.

"What did you say to her?" Happy questioned, his voice dangerously low.

"Nothing that wasn't the truth" Kate responded, her voice laced with venom.

"You little bitch" Happy spat out angrily, still keeping his voice low so that no one could hear what was being said.

"Well, apparently you're into little bitches so maybe I've still got a shot" Kate replied coldly.

"Watch your mouth" Happy warned her, careful to keep his facial expressions in check as to not reveal his emotions to others.

"Or what?" Kate replied cockily. "You gonna' smack an Old Lady around over some little skank?" Kate asked, taking a step closer to the man in front of her. "Didn't think so" she replied, a smug smirk on her face before turning around and walking away.

"Fucking bitch" he swore under his breath before turning around and stalking off to find Lilly.

* * *

Lilly was sitting on top of the roof the Tacoma clubhouse. Lilly couldn't get the smug, satisfied smirk on the blonde woman's face out of her mind as she sat there.

It wasn't that she couldn't have handled more of the bitch's bullshit mentally, but she dangerously close to knocking the bitch out.

Figuring that the hosts of the celebration might not appreciate it, she chose to walk away.

Oh, how she'd matured through the years. These days she was actually thinking before acting, her _nonni_ would be proud of her up in heaven.

The sound of the roof hatch opening made her look over her shoulder. When she spotted Happy, she turned back around. This was not the time to deal with things.

It didn't take long until she felt his presence right beside her. "Bitch bother you?" he questioned.

Lilly shook her head. "Not really" she answered vaguely.

Happy raised an eyebrow at the answer.

Lilly sighed knowing he wanted more from her. Which was ironic since he was the least talkative person she knew and most of the time he stuck to short answers or if he could, nods and shakes of his head.

"Was close to knocking her out, didn't want to cause any drama at the party" Lilly explained.

Happy nodded in understanding. Bitch sure knew how to get on people's nerves. The two of them sat in silence for a while.

"I can't do this" Lilly said softly.

Happy's dark eyes immediately snapped to her.

"Do what?" he rasped out.

"I know we're not exclusive or anything, and I don't expect a commitment from you so that is why this, you and me, whatever we are, is over" Lilly explained.

"I don't expect anything, but I can't put myself through it" Lilly told him before standing up.

Standing in front of him, she looked down at him, her blue filled with emotion. "I'm sorry, Hap" she said as she leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before turning and walking towards the ladder leading down.

Happy sat there, a wave of emotions hitting him all at the same time.

He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say.

So he sat there, silent as she talked.

Did he want out?

Or did he want her?

Why the fuck was his mind playing tricks on him?

He didn't want some complicated shit, he'd been there, he'd done that, it wasn't for him.

So why was everything inside of him urging him to go over there and pull her into his arms, kiss her, hold her, keep her by his side.

But something was stopping him.

His pride? No that really wasn't it; Happy was a proud man, but he had his limits.

His stubbornness? That wasn't it either.

So what the fuck was it? What the hell was stopping him?

"Lilly!" he called out making her slowly turned around. His voice didn't hold his usual confidant tone, it was desperate.

"No" Lilly said softly before turning around once again and climbing down the ladder.

And he just sat there. On the roof. Thinking about what had just happened. Thinking about what he had just lost.


End file.
